blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubaki Yayoi
Tsubaki Yayoi (Scarlet Wings of Justice), is a playable character and one of the supporting protagonists in the BlazBlue series. She returns as one of the Season 1’s DLC playable characters in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, where she instead start out in her new Zero Vessel form known simply as Izayoi, rather than her regular Sealed Weapon form. Bio A dear friend of Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya and Mai Natsume, and the childhood friend of Jin Kisaragi, took up the dangerous weapon known as "Sealed Justice: Izayoi" in the pursuit of justice, which threatened to steal her eyesight with prolonged use. Eventually, she came under the influence of dark forces, which came from Nine the Phantom’s mind control spells that awakened Izayoi's true power and corrupted Tsubaki's good nature, transforming her into an instrument of the World Void Information Control Organization and forcing her against her friends when they rebelled against Hades Izanami. With the help of Noel and her allies, however, she was able to break free of Izanami and the fallen Nine’s control and turned Izayoi's power against her true enemies. Ever since she was a child, she admired Hakumen of the Six Heroes. Unaware to Tsubaki, Hakumen is actually Jin’s future-past counterpart, as explained why Hakumen treated her well, just like his current present counterpart. It's also revealed that Tsubaki has a counterpart from Hakumen’s now destroyed timeline, where she was his lieutenant instead of being enlisted to the Zero Squadron due to Noel not existing there, and was killed by that timeline’s Nu-13, leading Hakumen vow to avenge the death of his world’s Tsubaki by killing the insane Murakumo Unit in the new timeline to make sure history never repeated itself, no matter what timeline locations will occur. Trivia * Unlike her friend Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki first appears in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle under her latest alternate form by default instead. This is followed by Yuki Terumi. ** However, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle isn’t the first game to have characters who start out in some other alternate forms by default instead of being in base form aside Tsubaki. This was already been applied in mostly Bandai Namco’s Soulcalibur II (the character Siegfried Schtauffen started out as Nightmare, while also as his other form’s unlocked 3rd costume) and other Arc System Works’ latest fighting game Dragon Ball FighterZ (the fused Saiyan characters Vegito and Gogeta started out as a Super Saiyan Blue instead as a regular Super Saiyan). * Due to being listed as a mixed character Continuum Shift and Chrono Phantasma, and her current alternate form’s debut in the latter, the slot of Tsubaki’s Izayoi form is between a Continuum Shift and Chrono Phantasma character slots (currently Platinum the Trinity and Azrael). Similar goes to Nine the Phantom. * Tsubaki shares a same Japanese voice actress as Senran Kagura’s Ikagura. Though Ikaruga being mentioned in BlazBlue Radio, sadly she is not on the datamined potential Season 2 DLC lists. * Tsubaki, as Izayoi has color palettes of the following characters: Millia Rage (Guilty Gear (Xrd version)), Rachel Alucard, Metis (Persona 3 FES), Orie Ballardiae, Weiss Schnee, and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls). ** One of Tsubaki’s Izayoi form colors have some references based on Jin Kisaragi’s connection to both Weiss and Orie, whom both are also playable in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. *** Weiss is Jin’s RWBY counterpart, as both wield ice powers using one of their Distortion Skills, have similar damage properties, and even has the color palettes for each other. Weiss team-up with Tsubaki’s Under Night In-Birth counterpart Orie, as they also even mistaken Ragna as a completely criminal during the initial storyline, and they even have gameplay team-up interactions each other, as well as being also honorable justice seeking protagonist as Tsubaki. *** Both Tsubaki and Orie are the love interest of their respective katana wielding protagonists, namely Jin and Hyde Kido respectively. Jin also treats Orie very kindly like how he treated Tsubaki during their team-up interactions. See Also *Tsubaki Yayoi at BlazBlue Wiki **Izayoi, Tsubaki’s new and current used form at BlazBlue Wiki Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Downloadable Contents